charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell, born november 2nd, 1975, is the youngest daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She is also the younger sister of Prue and Piper Halliwell, as well as the older half-sister of Paige Matthews. Phoebe is married to Coop, a cupid, and is the mother of their three children, Prue, Penny and Payton Halliwell. Together with her sisters, Phoebe formed the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches in history. While originally the youngest sister, Phoebe became the middle sister upon her sister Prue's death and the discovery of her half-sister Paige. History Early Life Charmed Life The Closing Chapter Six months after the Ultimate Battle, Phoebe was happier then ever being with Coop, knowing that their love was not forbidden. However, she still had trouble letting go of Billie and what happened. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe didn't blame Billie as she knew what is what like to be manipulated into being evil. When Billie appeared at the manor to warn the sisters about Christy's return, Piper chased her off and Phoebe ran after her. Phoebe reached out to Billie and listened to her. When she tried to comfort Billie, she suddenly regained her power of Empathy as a more powerful form, allowing her to take Billie's pain away. Meanwhile the Elders appeared at the manor and asked the Charmed Ones to reclaim Magic School. While preparing for this, Phoebe gained an Astral Premonition as she kissed Coop, which revealed to her that she was pregnant and would name her daughter Prue. After vanquishing the demons at Magic School, the sisters discovered that Billie had been possessed by Christy. As Christy attacked, the sisters protected themselves with the Power of Three spell while Phoebe used her empathy to call out to Billie, allowing her to break free. Billie then stripped her powers and destroyed Christy in the process, as her powers were the thing that kept her alive. Legacy In 2029, Phoebe was the author of three successful books, which had started with Finding Love. To promote her latest book, she was asked to go on a tour across the country. However, this was accidentally revealed to her daughters on a talkshow, whom she had not yet had the chance to tell. When Payton confronted Phoebe with this fact, their negative emotions were enhanced by Darius, a Spirit of Rage. This led to a hue fight between Phoebe and her daughters. However, they later learned they were manipulated and made up. Phoebe explained how important this tour was to her, but also didn't want to let her daughters down. However, her daughters eventually gave their blessing. Phoebe was later shocked to discovered that everything that had happened had been set in motion by the resurrected Source of All Evil. She hesitated about leaving, but Coop convinced her that their daughters were old enough to take care of themselves and together, they left for New York. Powers and Abilities As a witch, Phoebe possesses the basic Wiccan Powers of Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying. Together with her sisters, she also possessed the Power of Three, the most powerful force of good magic. Phoebe's active powers were once temporarily stripped by The Tribunal as punishment for using them for personal gain. Phoebe possesses the active powers of: Precognition The power to see premonitions or visions of the past, present and the future, a very rare and desirable power. There premonitions are often triggered through touching an object or being in a certain location connected to the premonition. Users can often see, hear and feel what is happening in their premonitions. Phoebe is able to use all three aspects of this power and can at times summon premonitions of what she wishes to see. She can also share her visions with other psychics. She once temporarily lost this power due to personal gain, but earned it back later. Astral Premonition The ability to astral project oneself into a premonition, and thus indirectly the past or future, allowing the user to interact those in the premonition. Phoebe first used this power when her powers were augmented by Gypsy magic, but later gained this power naturally. Empathy The ability to read and feel other people's feelings and emotions. The user of this ability can feel exactly what another person is feeling, and for the same reasons, without direct contact with them. Phoebe can also use this to channel the powers of others and replicate them and use them as her own. She temporarily lost this power due to personal gain, but when it was returned it became strong enough to manipulate the emotions of others as well, as proved when Phoebe took away Billie's pain. Former Powers Phoebe previously possessed the power of Levitation, which is the ability to defy gravity and rise up into the air. She used to combine this with her martial arts training, making her a highly effective and agile fighter. However, when Phoebe was stripped of her powers due to personal gain, she lost this power and never regained it. It was never revealed why she never regained it, though she most likely outgrew it due to her more powerful empathy. Appearances Phoebe Halliwell's appearance is based on Alyssa Milano. *Charmed *The Closing Chapter *The Once and Future Evil *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Witches